Casey Jones (TMNT)
Not to be confused with Casey Jones from The Real Ghostbusters Casey Jones Chi-You (2014). IDW Comics- "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Issue #2" (2014) (Comic p.10). Chi-You says: "Look at them, Casey Jones." is a hockey loving vigilante and friend to the Turtles, especially Raphael. History Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles For further information, see the Turtlepedia article for Casey Jones. Donatello, April O'Neil, and Harold Lillja gathered everyone to test their Interspatial Teleportation Unit. Casey and Raphael were skeptical so a demonstration was done with an apple. Casey bet it would blow up but instead the apple was teleported and hit him in the back of the head. Upon entering the portal, Casey became apprehensive when he saw Harold trying to kill a fly. In short order, Harold accidentally hit a switch marked "Spatial Dimension Do Not Touch." Ghostbusters Stuck in another dimension, Casey suggested it was time for them to disappear but Leonardo countered they were honor-bound to deal with Chi-You. Chi-You used his newfound powers to remotely possess several bystanders and Casey. Through Casey, Chi-You learned to speak English and who the Turtles were. Fearing the Ghostbusters' technology, Chi-You ordered a retreat. On a rooftop, Chi-You released his hold on the wedding guests whom he deemed unworthy. He soon realized Casey was fighting his control and hit him. Chi-You then ordered Casey to find warriors more like him. Casey thought of the Madison Square Garden where a NHL playoff game was in progress. Casey became curious when Chi-You began transmogrifying his targets. Chi-You sensed a question forming and stated Casey was an incentive. He would simply force the Turtles' allegiance by threatening Casey's life. Casey was called upon by Chi-You to rescue him from the pull of the Trap opened by Winston Zeddemore. Casey pounced on Winston's Proton Pack. Fighting Chi-You's influence, Casey managed to tell Winston the key to trapping Chi-You was freeing all his thralls then punched Winston. Casey hit the Trap's pedal and released Chi-You. Hours later, Chi-You realized Casey was deliberately using their mental link to make him angry and thus, prone to making mistakes. Casey vowed he would keep fighting Chi-You until he was free. Chi-You in turn elected to swallow Casey whole. Chi-You enveloped Casey inside an adaptable ectoplasmic casing that allowed for finely tuned manipulation of the corporeal form. Ghostbusters Wiki Interview with Erik Burnham Part 3, Question 3 answer 12/14/15 During a third encounter with the Ghosbusters and Turtles, in Chinatown, Chi-You regurgitated Casey. Drenched in ectoplasm, Casey emerged in a transmogrified form. Working him like a puppet, Chi-You ordered Casey to destroy the Turtles. Raphael tried to reason with Casey but went on the offensive after taking an elbow. Chi-You was focused on the battle and failed to notice Peter Venkman with the Proton Bazooka. After Chi-You was blown up, Casey was distracted. Raphael nailed him on the chest with the Arm Mounted Proton Pack attachment. The low-voltage pulse worked and Casey was restored to normal but knocked him unconscious. Back at the Firehouse, Egon Spengler examined Casey. He detected to signs of arrhythmia and P.K.E. readings were negligible. Egon determined he would should be fine after a few mood swings. Casey apologized to Raphael but the latter insisted things were cool between them. Casey rested in the sleeping quarters while the others went to work. Casey came to and sneaked into the R&D Laboratory while Chi-You was focused on Ray, April, and Kylie. He activated the Electromagnetic Pulse Emitter, turning the Thralls back to normal and weakening Chi-You. After Chi-You was finally captured, preparations were made to return home. Casey asked Egon to not swat at anything until they were all gone. Trivia *In Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters #1, page 8, Casey alludes to the movie "The Fly" which involved similar story beats - a teleporter, a fly, and things going awry. *The transmogrified Casey's design is inspired by the Playmates Casey Jones action figure and hockey armor. Dapperpomade Tweet #2 4/4/15 Appearances IDW Comics *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Ghostbusters **Issue #1 **Issue #2 **Issue #3 **Issue #4 References Gallery Primary Canon CaseyJonesIDW01.jpg|As seen in Turtles' dimension CaseyJonesIDW02.jpg|As seen in Issue #1 CaseyJonesIDW03.jpg|As seen in Issue #1 CaseyJonesIDW04.jpg|Possessed, as seen in Issue #1 CaseyJonesIDW05.jpg|Possessed, as seen in Issue #1 CaseyJonesIDW06.jpg|As seen in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Issue #2 CaseyJonesIDW07.jpg|As seen in TMNT/Ghostbusters Issue #2 CaseyJonesIDW08.jpg|As seen in TMNT/Ghostbusters Issue #2 CaseyJonesIDW09.jpg|As seen on TMNT/Ghostbusters Issue #3 Regular Cover CaseyJonesIDW10.jpg|Remotely Possessed in TMNT/Ghostbusters Issue #3 CaseyJonesIDW11.jpg|Remotely Possessed in TMNT/Ghostbusters Issue #3 CaseyJonesIDW12.jpg|Remotely Possessed in TMNT/Ghostbusters Issue #3 CaseyJonesIDW13.jpg|Regurgitated from Chi-You in TMNT/Ghostbusters Issue #3 CaseyJonesIDW14.jpg|Transmogrified form in TMNT/Ghostbusters Issue #3 CaseyJonesIDW15.jpg|Transmogrified form in TMNT/Ghostbusters Issue #3 CaseyJonesIDW16.jpg|Transmogrified form in TMNT/Ghostbusters Issue #3 CaseyJonesIDW17.jpg|Transmogrified form in TMNT/Ghostbusters Issue #3 CaseyJonesIDW18.jpg|Transmogrified form in TMNT/Ghostbusters Issue #3 CaseyJonesIDW19.jpg|Transmogrified form in TMNT/Ghostbusters Issue #3 CaseyJonesIDW20.jpg|Transmogrified form in TMNT/Ghostbusters Issue #3 CaseyJonesIDW21.jpg|Tasered by Raphael in TMNT/Ghostbusters Issue #3 CaseyJonesIDW22.jpg|Back to normal in TMNT/Ghostbusters Issue #3 CaseyJonesIDW23.jpg|As seen in TMNT/Ghostbusters Issue #4 CaseyJonesIDW24.jpg|As seen in TMNT/Ghostbusters Issue #4 Behind the Scenes CaseyJonesIDWCharacterDesigns01.jpg|Character design seen in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Ghostbusters Deluxe Edition CaseyJonesIDWCharacterDesigns02.jpg|Character design seen in Deluxe Edition Category:IDW Characters